A Silent Tear
by Anestshia
Summary: A Deidara/Itachi story with ItachiUke, some angst. WARNING, this story contains explicit YAOI, If you do not like please do not read.


Additional warning, this story contains explicit YAOI, if you do not like that please leave now.

* * *

Itachi sat in the hard chair situated against the equally hard wall and just stared down at his hands. He still couldn't come to grasp what he had done with those hands. He had killed his whole family, his whole clan…his whole life. He had left only his little brother still alive with the hopes that he would hate him enough to kill him, kill him brutally. But the weak brat could not even do that. He had been too scared right at the last moment, the last fucking moment, he withdrew his sword and ran. He ran away from the man he was supposed to kill and back to the man who only wanted his body. Itachi slowly lifted his hands to his face and felt the unfamiliar wetness that was falling from his eyes. He looked down at his hand once again and saw the blood infused tear that had come from his own eyes. His own silent tear. He let his hand fall to his lap and sighed. He had only wanted his brother to kill him so that he did not have to live with his sins and now even that dream was taken away.

He decided he only had one to choice as he let one of his hands train down to remove a kunai from his weapons pouch. He held the kunai in his right hand, lowering it to his left wrist as he sat in the hard chair, only hesitation for a moment before he pressed the cold steel into his wrist.

He didn't notice the irate blonde enter the room until Deidara was literally on his lap grabbing the kunai from his hand before a drop of his blood could be spilled. He looked up, shocked, as he felt the blondes hand grip his own long ponytail and yank it viciously. Itachi watched the blonde as he gritted his teeth as he stared into Itachi's eyes still gripping his hair hard, his own down from it's usual half ponytail.

"What the fuck Itachi?! What the fuck, you were gonna kill yourself! How is that gonna help, un?!" Itachi watched Deidara in muted shock as he viciously pulled on his hair again and snarled as he leaned even close to him, bracing his hand on the wall above Itachi's. "Fine, if you wanna die that bad, how about I fucking do it for you, un?" Itachi let out a muted cry as Deidara suddenly stood from his lap, yanking his hair hard making him fall to the floor flat on his back. He grunted as he felt Deidara straddle him and wrap his hands around his neck Itachi turned his head to the side and glanced up, slightly surprised, at Deidara as he felt his breathing constricted. He gripped his left hand in a fist but slowly released it as he felt Deidara's unbound hair drift lightly across his chest as Deidara leaned closer.

"You know you don't have to be alone with the pain, right? I'm here for you." Itachi's eyes opened wider in shock as he felt Deidara's hands release his neck and slide against his cheek moving his head as soft lips pressed down against his own.

Deidara pressed his lips hard against Itachi's and moved his hands to cards lightly through the soft hair that was still gripped in his fingers. He slowly moved one had down Itachi's chest, tweaking a nipple through the thin shirt that he was wearing and took advantage of Itachi's startled gasp by sliding his tongue into the warm cavern of Itachi's mouth. He explored his fellow akatsuki's mouth slowly, surprised at the unexpected sweetness there as he felt the other tongue begin to move tentatively against his own. Deidara move closer Itachi's body as he kissed him deeper, his tongue moving leisurely in the others mouth until the need for air became too much for them both.

"Do you want me to show me how I can be a help to you, how I can be with you through the pain, Itachi?" Itachi heard a sound, a low murmuring sigh that he did not realize came from himself as he felt Deidara lips move down his neck and heard the words spoken against his sensitized flesh. He felt his body arch up against the body of the man above him as Deidara bit his neck hard enough to create a darkening mark against his pale flesh.

"Please, please show me Deidara." Itachi heard him self speak but wasn't even aware of the ramifications of the words coming out of his mouth until he felt the man above him lift off of him and hoist him up easily, carrying him bridal style into his own bedroom. He felt himself lowered onto his bed and a hot, hungry mouth devouring his own before anymore words were spoken. He felt like he was being taken over by the man above him and for some reason could not bring himself to care. Itachi gripped the long, blonde hair of his companion and sucked hard on the tongue invading his mouth. He felt his body involuntarily arch grinding the two mend groins together and withdrawing delicious sounds from each of their mouths.

Itachi gasps as he felt Deidara's warm hands find their way under his shirt and press against his back effectively grinding their rapidly hardening groins harder together. Itachi's hands scrabbled against Deidara's own shirt as he tried, but could not successfully, stop the small sound from escaping his mouth at the unfamiliar feelings swirling through him. He finally succeeds in gripping the blondes shirt in his shaking hands and rips it over his head, baring the blondes chest for him to see. He slowly ran his black fingernails down the toned chest above him, scratching them lightly over the hardening peaks. Itachi reveled in the gasp this brought from Deidara as Deidara reattached him mouth to Itachi's neck grinding their growing arousals harder against each other.

Itachi soon found his own shirt pulled over his head and Deidara's hot mouth attached to one of his own nipples. Itachi moans lightly as his body arches into the delicious feeling, his arms wrapping around Deidara as his eyes closed, his mind shutting off as he just experienced. He only slightly noticed as Deidara's hands went to the waist of his pants and tugged down to remove them. He was too immersed in the feeling of the man licking and nipping down his chest, making him just from places he never knew were so sensitive. He tangled his hands in Deidara's hair as the blonde man licking a kissed farther down, sliding his tongue flat against the small line of hair that leads directly to Itachi's cock.

Itachi felt his body jerk up as Deidara's fingers slid lightly up and down the engorged shaft of his hard cock. He murmured in approval as Deidara created a slack fist and began to pump him, giving him much needed friction against the tender flesh before his brain overloaded. He wasn't prepared for when Deidara slid his warm mouth over the leaking head of his cock or for when his hand slid down and rubbed the patch of flesh behind his balls, stimulating his prostate from the outside. Itachi moaned as he felt the hot, living cavern of Deidara's mouth slide further down his cock until his nose was buried in the hair at the base. He jerked up, needing friction in that heat, but was quickly restrained by Deidara's strong hands as the heat began to move, and suck, driving him wild and making more moans escape his mouth. He felt Deidara's tongue thrum at the sensitive underside of his cock and tried to jerk up again and he felt the heat in his stomach coil hotter and tighter. It was moan of approval from Deidara that sent his headlong over the edge. Itachi moaned out loud as his cock spurted it's hot essence strait down Deidara's throat. The hot liquid did not seem to even phase the other man as he swallowed quickly, sucking Itachi dry.

Itachi felt his breathing begin to slow as the white film that seemed to have covered his vision started to clear. He basked in the afterglow of his orgasm and he thought of what Deidara had said. If this was how he could help him chase the pain away, he was damn grateful. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt Deidara move on the bed and saw as Deidara removed his own pants, revealing his own, fully engorged cock.

"You didn't think that was all, did you Tachi'?" Itachi opened his eyes further in shock that there was more but did not resist as Deidara shifted his hip, tilting his ass up as he leaned down and licked the head of his cock again. Itachi closed his eyes as he felt himself begin to harden and wondered what his blonde haired teammate was planning to do to him next. But his eyes shot back open as felt that dexterous tongue slide against his hidden entrance.

"What the fu-" Itachi's words cut off as he felt that tongue push inside the tight ring of muscles of his ass hole and moaned out loud at the strange, but not at all unpleasant feeling. He tried to speak but found that he could not get coherent words to come out of his mouth as Deidara opened up his tight spinster with his tongue. He heard moans continually pour from his mouth as he cock fully hardened again at the sensations. He heard Deidara murmur to stay relaxed but instinctively tensed up as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of a finger entering him. He jerked as he felt Deidara's hand wrap around his cock, that tongue he had almost forgotten about hidden there began to lick his hard shaft as Deidara slowly stretched him, his finger moving slowly but surely in and out of him. He tensed up against as another finger entered him but almost automatically moaned as Deidara pressed those fingers up, rubbing over his prostate surely. Itachi moaned as the very flexible tongue inside Deidara's hand wrapped around his cock as he pumped and didn't even notice the third finger entering and stretching him through the sensations.

As soon as Deidara deemed Itachi stretched enough he pulled away, his fingers leaving Itachi strangely empty as they left, drawing a disappointed sound from him. Deidara moved Itachi's legs to rest against his chest as he reached down to spit slick his own angry cock. He didn't even ask of the other was ready before he settled his slick cock head against Itachi's entrance and pushed inside, sinking in half way before stopping to allow Itachi to adjust.

Itachi felt the considerable girth of Deidara's cock stretch him, relaxing his body and waiting for it to hurt. Strangely, it didn't. He only felt a sweet fullness as Deidara sank half of the way into him and then stopped. He heard himself say more and immediately felt Deidara withdraw then press in even deeper hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars and loose his vision. Before Itachi came down from the feeling Deidara was seated fully inside him and panting hard as his hands gripped Itachi's hips hard enough to bruise.

"More." Itachi didn't even hear the word come from his mouth but it didn't seem to matter. He arched as he felt Deidara withdraw and the push back in slowly, rubbing over his prostate harder. Itachi tangled his fingers in Deidara's hair pulling him down to kiss him as he pushed his hips up urging Deidara to go faster, deeper, something to make that feeling return. Apparently Deidara caught the hint and set a ruthless pace. He moved in out of Itachi harder and faster, succumbing to his own desires as his breath sped up. Deidara moved his hand down to stroke Itachi's now dripping length and he pounded in and out of him, tilting his hip to hit the sharingan users prostate on each thrust, forcing small moans out of each man at every movement.

Itachi felt the coil in his stomach snap as Deidara's hand pumped him hard causing his cum to release from his cock and splatter the two bodies still moving hard together. Deidara felt Itachi's ass grip tight around his pistoning cock and could hold back his own orgasm as he felt Itachi's hot cum on his fingers. He pumped his cum into the hot body under him and Itachi felt himself jerk again as Deidara's cock forced cum directly into his prostate causing his own cock to release another stream of the sticky white substance. Deidara collapsed against Itachi as his orgasm drained all of the strength out of him and couldn't bring himself to care. He only lifted himself to lay at the ravens side as he felt his cock soften and slip out of Itachi's abused hole. He slowly traced patterns in the cum splattered on Itachi's chest as Itachi slowly came down from his high. Deidara watched until Itachi's eyes focused and watched him in much the same way.

"So what do you think, will you come to me Itachi-san?" Deidara smirked as he watched Itachi's expression from the words but was not prepared as Itachi grabbed his hair hard and yanked.

"I'll hurt you if you don't let me." Deidara laughed at the words as his mouth sunk back over Itachi's for another kiss and he felt Itachi's hand slide down to fondle his groin. Apparently this agreement would be beneficial for them both.

* * *

AN:Ok, this his officially the longest smut i have ever written. I never noticed before how hard good smut (i hope it's good smut) is to write and how long it takes.

This is a challenge fic from my friend Lea, she wanted an Itachi Deidara Story with Deidara Seme and the prompt A Silent Tear.

Well i hope i did good, please tell me what you think!


End file.
